


crossroads

by PersephoneHemingway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossroads, Crowley calls her Mouse, Day 7: I've Got You / Support / Enemy to Caretaker, F/M, Ficlet, Hellhounds, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Protective Crowley (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Whumptober 2020, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: Crowley finds his mouse at a crossroads
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Winchester Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural)/Reader, Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this was meant to be for the 7th of whumptober, i'm so slow whoops
> 
> also, heavily inspired by TheBeeThatHums'   
> [ "King of Bad Things"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836535)  
> this is just my lil' take on it

You didn’t know what else to do.

The crossroads demon arrived behind where you were crouched down— no devil's trap, box barely covered with dirt— you were aware of his presence but weren’t too concerned. It didn’t take long for Crowley to swing by and take his place anyway.

"Go back, this one's for me. Right, Mouse?"

You don't say anything; you shiver. Something in Crowley's voice changes when he realizes you're hurt somehow. _Vulnerable_.

"Mouse?" He approaches slowly, as to not startle you. "Mouse—" He tries to rest a hand on your shoulder but you flinch. "Mouse—!"

He rushes around in front of you to try and see your face. You tuck your chin down.

"Mouse, look at me." He brings his hand to your cheek gently, and you look up before he can touch you. You're a wreck. He notices your clothes are disheveled, torn in places.

Tears and mascara are streaked down your face.

"Mouse. Speak."

"I- I'm so- sorry... di- I didn't have a-anyone else t-to call... Cas wasn't— wasn't answering, and S-Sam and Dean wouldn't pick up, a-and—" Your voice broke with a sob. "S-something happened, a-and I don't know wh-what to do, a-and—" You brought your face into your hands and screamed. "Th-then my phone died so I had to summon..." You choked on a cough. "I'm sorry, I sh-shouldn't've called, I—"

"Mouse, shh."

He crouched down to you and put his hands on your shoulders.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" His voice was a growl, a vengeance.

"I- I don't.. know..."

"You don't know?"

"I- I didn't see them ! I was... I wasn't... paying enough attention, I guess..."

"No. Mouse. Don't belittle yourself. I asked so I can help; I want to help, okay?"

"Cr- Crowley..."

"Shh, go slow. I'm listening." He was also observing, trying to gain more clues from the state of your body and belongings. You had dirt under your nails from digging, and there were crescents and scrapes all up and down your arms.

“I- I just- my head hit the brick and… he stripped me while I was dizzy… I was trying, I was! Threw punches but my eyes were closed… I could tell he wanted, to be loud… he was angry. I… heard his nose snap when I kick- ked… got up, ran… after that.”

Crowley had an army of demons on standby to rip this man apart for you.

“Mouse. Come ‘ere, love.”

You crawled fully into his arms and clung to him as he lifted you.

He had a fleeting thought that he was flattered you kept crossroads summoning tools on hand to call if you needed him— even if as a last resort in the midst of an adrenaline-fueled fugue.

With a blink, Crowley brought you into his room.

He gets you all tucked into a big soft king-of-hell plush bed, pops into wherever the Winchesters are, and tells them what happened, that you’re safe and resting. He’ll bring you back when you’re awake and ready.

&

It was not a difficult hunt; he was the King of Hell, he had resources.

Crowley’s hellhounds ate well that night.


End file.
